Behind The Bad Boy Mask
by MrsSomerhalderxo
Summary: Elena Gilbert hates Damon Salvatore. But what if behind the "Bad Boy" charade, he is the complete opposite to what Elena thought. What if Damon needed someone there for him. Will she help him? RATED M for adult themes later on ;) Delena {NOW COMPLETE}
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a story I had been writing on my phone. Its not the most creative storyline but yeah. Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

"Morning Sweetheart," my father downstairs greeted me as I kissed his shaved cheek.

"Morning Dad," I smiled to him.

"Get some breakfast kiddo, Caroline said she will pick you up for school in 15 for your first day back!" my dad said as he took a sip of his black coffee.

"Ok," I nodded as I prepared some coffee for myself.

"Hello Darling," my mom said from behind me. I greeted her with a smile and a kiss on her cheek as well.

"Morning Mom," I said pouring my coffee into a takeaway cup. I grabbed a granola bar and my lunch money before going up stairs to get my school bag.

Exactly 15 minutes later, Caroline honked her horn as I giggled. I ran downstairs and said my quick goodbyes before running to her car.

"Hey Babe," Caroline bubbly said to me as I hoped into the passenger seat.

"Hey, I love you hair," I complimented at her usual beautiful blond curls.

"God it's hot in here," I added as I put my window down all the way.

"Ha ha. Thank you, ready to go?" She asked as I buckled in.

"Yep lets go be seniors," I laughed as Caroline turned her radio up. 'We can't stop' by Miley Cyrus blasted through the speakers. We laughed and sang along as we came to the school gates.

"We can't stop!" I sang loudly. "And we won't stop!" I was interrupted by laugher and saw Damon Salvatore's gang in his baby blue camaro, laughing at me. God did I NOT miss them.

Damon's Raven black hair had grown a couple inches, making it totally grab able.

His ocean blue eyes watched me and his famous smirk was plastered on his pale pink lips. I blushed bright red as I forgot I had put the window down.

"Wow, Gilbert's got a voice!" Damon's voice drooled as Caroline stared at him.

I flipped then the bird and Caroline drove across the carpark to a park. Unfortunately the only park was next to 'Damon's spot'. Damon's convertible rolled up beside my side. They parked so close that I couldn't even open my door.

"That crap ball!" I said. Caroline giggled.

"Wooh Elena Gilbert swore! Well kinda. Ahah. Call the press," she giggled some more as I climbed over so I could out of Caroline's side after her.

"Nice ass," Klaus Smith whistled as Damon nodded in agreement.

"Sod off," I said with a huff and quickly walked to my class.

As I took my seat in my usual seat in English my teacher greeted us with a smile. 10 minutes after the bell had rung, Damon walked in slowly.

"Why are you late Mr Salvatore?" My english teacher asked.

"I got lost," Damon smirked to me.

"You've been here for years now Salvatore," my teacher huffed crossing his arms. Damon winked at me and I blushed Crimson.

"Whatever," Damon drooled and sat in his allocated seat. And it had to be the seat in front of me.

"All right, back to what I was saying." The teacher spoke on. My view in front of me was Raven locks.

Sure, Damon Salvatore was beautiful and I would do anything for a guy like that but his arrogant and cocky attitude was what ruined my crush on him. Yes I had a crush on him but I'm over it. I think. Yep totally over that..

Damon had slept with nearly the whole of the school. Well that's what I had heard. He makes out with a different girl every single day at lunch. Good he was a player.

Speaking of the devil, he turned in his seat to face me. His bluest of blue eyes met mine and my heart fluttered. Stop it Elena. I looked to his lips and saw them move but I heard nothing. Was it possible he had gotten hotter over the break? Damon moved his slender fingers in front of my face.

"Seeing something you like?" He chuckled. I shook my head and looked to the black board.

"As I was saying, can I borrow a pencil? I forgot mine,"

"It's the first day back and you forgot your pencils? Wow." I said as he shoved his hand in my face again.

"Please? I'll let you blow me off after school," he winked and I blushed beet red. How dear he.

"That is disgusting. Your a pig," I said as he just smirked at me, licking his lips. "Your sick," I huffed.

"Mr Salvatore, work!" The teacher ordered and Damon just scoffed and turned round. Damon went in his bag and pulled out a pencil. That son of gun! I ran my fingers through my hair as I saw Damon's shoulders shake as he laughed.

"Something funny," the teacher asks Damon as he shakes head.

"Nope," Damon replied as he wrote nonsense on his piece of paper.

After class the boys wolf whistled as I walked past. Suddenly they were by me and Damon casually rested his arm on my shoulders which I shook off. Klaus, Tyler and Matt followed Damon like he was there leader.

Damon smirked with pride as I pushed him away and I walked quickly to my next class.

* * *

The week carried on and next thing I know it, I'm sitting in the same spot in English the next Monday.

"Alright class pop quiz! I hope you have been studying." The teacher explained and the class groaned. I saw Damon stiffen a bit in front of me.

Finally the bell rang and the teacher collected the quiz sheets. He scanned Damon's and shook his head.

"Miss Gilbert, Mr Salvatore, please come here," he asks us. I was so confused and judging by Damon's look, he was too.

"Miss Gilbert I would like if you tutor Mr Salvatore," I opened my mouth and eyes and shuddered.

"Uh why?" I ask as Damon folds his arm with a smirk.

"He's failing," I shook my head and looked to the ass. Damon's expression was strange, almost like he was scared. But shortly passed as he nodded.

"Please arrange a time and place to meet. Starting from today," the teacher ordered. We left and Caroline was waiting next to the door with a confused expression.

"So come by mine at 6 ok?" I told him and Damon nodded and walked off, hands in pockets. What? No stupid comment? Weird.

"What was that about?" Caroline asks as I just pinch my nose.

"I'll explain at lunch," I said.

* * *

The day was dragging on but finally school was done for the day. Why was I so excited for that? I walked out the doors and realized I had forgotten my pencil case in my locker.

I told Caroline I will walk home and said my goodbyes before walking into the empty hallway.

Though I passed Damon who was at his locker. He had just finished a conversation on his phone.

He didn't realize I was there because he leaned his head on his locker and punched it with his hand as he breathed quickly.

"Damon?" I ask as he slowly turns around. His eyes look sad but they quickly changed to anger. He crosses his arms and clears his throat.

"What?" He snapped and I got to my locker which was beside his, which he covered.

"I uh, need to get to my locker," I told him and he nods and moves aside. He picks his bag up and starts walking away.

"Hey, Six O'clock remember," I told him and he carried on walking but not before throwing a thumbs up.

God what was his problem. He didn't need to be so rude. It started to rain as soon as I stepped out the door. Oh great! That's just brilliant! I start my walk down the path, the rain pouring on me.

Suddenly a blue camaro pulls up beside me. He rolls the window down a bit.

"Get in," he sighed and I shake my soaking brow hair.

"I rather walk thanks." I continued walking as he sighed again and drove along side me.

"Fine," he said as he sped off and I stood in the rain. I should of said yes but he didn't need to be so rude.

Tears filled my eyes as I shivered. I started to walk when the camaro came towards me and parked beside me again. I stared at it then rushed to the door.

"Sorry I uh shouldn't of just left," Damon said as I shivered in the leather seat. Damon played with the dials to his car and soon a blasting heat came over my body. I hummed with appreciation.

"What's your address?" Damon asks breaking my thoughts. I told my address and he pulled up into my driveway.

"Um is it ok if I come in now?" Damon asks as I nod.

"Yep that's fine," I say hopping out to the drizzling rain. I ran up to the house as Damon followed. I pulled the key from my bag and turned it.

Finally we were inside. I would probably never of thought Damon Salvatore would be in my house. I suddenly felt self conscious.

"Nice house," Damon surprised me by saying.

I just silently thanked him and went to the hot water cupboard where we held our towels. I started to dry my hair and passed it to Damon. I led him to the dining room table where he sat down. Something was off colour with him at the moment.

"You hungry?" I asked as he looked at me with big eyes.

He cleared his throat and he nodded. "Ok."

I sat down chocolate cookies and milk on the table and Damon dug in. I giggled as he stuffed his face.

"It's like you never eat!" I giggle as he stares at me awkwardly. I just shake my head.

"Never mind, Go ahead and we can get started."

The time with Damon was way less painless than I thought! He was actually working.

Damon's phone ringing disturbed us and he sighed before standing up answer it. I decided to wash the dirty cookie dish and glasses. I packed up Damon's things since it was now past 7.

My parents wouldn't be that pleased to see a boy in the house, school work or not.

I heard a chocking noise as I went to where Damon was. Damon threw his phone across the room and I see Damon hunched over, his back to me.

"Damon?" I ask as he looks as he was wiping his face. Or eyes? Had he been crying?

"You ok?" I ask as he cleared his throat and nodded. He turned to me, not meeting my gaze and grabbed his books from my hands.

"I gotta go," he quietly said as I slowly nodded.

"Damon you don't look ok,"

"I'm fine!" He snapped again at me. I look at him and he shakes his head.

"Sorry," he softly apologized before going to the front door. I followed him and opened the door. Damon turned round and gave the tiniest smile.

"Thank you Elena," he said and I nod. He waves awkwardly to me then heads to his car as I shut the door.

The ringing starts again. Damon left his phone here. I go and pick it up and go to see if he was still there but he had left. I sighed and saw a text.

'Get home you peace of shit' it read under the name 'dad'. I frowned at the message why would his father say that? I will give his phone back tomorrow.

* * *

**So there it is. Please review if you want me to continue xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a biggie! haha Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Caroline picked me exactly the same time as she had done during the week.

We pulled up to the school and park in our now usual space, next to Damon's Car.

I saw a figure in a leather jacket in the inclosed convertible. He had his head on the steering wheel as he took deep breaths.

I hoped out of Caroline's car and told her I will meet up with her soon and told I her I ha to give Damon his phone back.

She gave me a strange expression but when on her way to class. I went to Damon's side of the car and lightly tapped on the rolled up window.

Damon's face slowly turned to me with a sad expression. It faded when he ruffled his hair and rolled his window.

"What?" He bluntly asked as I searched my bag for his phone.

I looked to him and noticed a huge bruise on the right side, along his cheek bone and eye.

"Oh my gosh, you ok?" I said leaning in further to see his his bruise.

Damon turned his face to hide it and cleared his throat, a habit he usually did.

"Yeah um I'm fine. Fell down the stairs," he bluntly told me.

I didn't buy it but didn't push him.

"Oh well here is your phone you left mine last night," I said handing him his iPhone 5. He briskly nodded.

"Thank you," he quietly said and looked straight ahead. The bell rang again.

"Um you coming?" I asked Damon as he shrugged.

"Why do you care?" He said slightly meeting my gaze. Yeah why do I care? I just shrugged and walked off to my class, praying to god I'm not late.

It was now the end of day and I walked to the ladies room which was located next to the men's. After using the loo I looked at my reflection in the mirror quickly before heading out. The hallways were quiet and bare.

A cry was heard inside the men's room along with a punch of a door. And another. And another. I knocked on the door.

"Is everything okay in there?" I asked as the punching stopped but I heard deep breaths.

"Hello?" There was no answer. Unsure I just started to go to the school doors.

The smell of rain was showing again and I sighed. Caroline was waiting in the carpark thankfully. I went up to her at and realized Damon's Camaro was still in place. I hopped into the car.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I told Caroline.

"No, it's fine," she smiled as I saw Damon's figure walk out of the school doors. He was practically dragging his feet as his bag hung from his broad shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" She asked following my gaze.

"What's up with him?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I actually need to talk to him, you can go. I'll walk," I said and hopped out of the car as she stared at me. She looked confused but she place a curled piece of hair behind her ear and drove away.

Damon got his keys out and walked to the drivers side but stopped when I stood next to it.

"What do you want?" He asked not meeting my eyes. I crossed my arms.

"What up with you Damon?" I asked as he met my gaze with fury in his eyes.

"Why the fuck do you care?!" He yelled and punched his car, setting off the alarm. I stood shocked in place as Damon calmed down.

"Hey," I said softly as I reached out to place my hand on his arm but he pushed it away with so much force it send me to the ground. I let out a cry as the gravel ripped my skin on my knee. Damon quickly came to my side and helped me up.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly and backed away from me. I brushed myself off and picked up my bag as I fought tears. My knee was now bleeding a lot. I looked at him, tears in eyes.

"If you keep pushing away my help, my willingness to comfort you, you will end up alone," I breathed.

"I said I was sorry," he said as I walked away, limping. Damon sighed behind me.

"Wait Elena," I ignored him. He hopped into his car and slammed the door before pulling up beside me.

"Come on," he angrily said as he opened the door for me. I rolled my eyes and hopped in. The car ride was full of silence. Damon pulled up to my driveway.

"Thanks," I said under my breath and got out of the car and slammed the door. He then drove away quickly as I huffed and went into the house.

I was greeted to my dad sitting at the dining room table.

"Hey dad, your home early?"

"Yeah, they told me I didn't need to do my shift at the hospital tonight since they already had full roster." He said as he looked up with a smile but it dropped when he saw my knee.

"What happened there?" He asked with concern. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Damon Salvatore, it was an accident." I huffed as I dropped my bag on the table and head to the first aid kit in the kitchen.

"Salvatore? Why is that name so familiar?" He asked him self as I cleaned the wound and placed a plaster over the cut. I turned to my dad to see he was thinking.

"What's on your mind?" I ask as he looks at me.

"I was trying to remember why Salvatore was so recognizable, and in fact I had patient admitted last night under the name of Stefan Salvatore," he said taking a sip of his coffee. My heart stopped. Stefan as in Damon's 5 year old brother?

"Wha- what happened?" I asked as I gripped onto the counter.

"He was nearly beat to death. He had a severe concussion and a broken spine. He's barely holding on but we're hoping for the best," tears filled my eyes as I remembered Damon's bruised eye. Was it possible? Could of Damon beat his brother?

No he was at my place nearly all afternoon yesterday and his father had texted him. I grabbed the keys to my fathers car.

"May I please borrow these?" I asked as my father looked at me with wide eyes.

"It's important." I said as he nodded.

"You sure you want to drive... Since the accident?" He asked as I gulped.

"Yes, I need to see Damon," I said. Dad stiffened.

"Your seeing the boy?"

"Yes dad, Stefan Salvatore is Damon's little brother." I explained as Dad nodded. I walked to the car and Dad called out from the front door.

"Be careful," he said as I nodded. I took a deep breath an turned the key once I was seated.

I remember Damon's address from when Caroline and I were invited to one of his party's with held the address on the invitation.

I tapped the address into the GPS and followed the map. The address matched up with a giant old mansion. It was brilliant! I parked the car and ran to the door. I knocked on the door. Why was I caring for Damon so much? Well I know exactly what he is going through. I pushed the memories of my younger brother in my mind as Damon opened the door.

Damon looked terrible, his beautiful face was beaten and fresh blood was on his skin. Damon looked shocked as he held his finger to his lips. He trembled with fear.

"Who the fuck is at the door boy?" Damon's fathers voice boomed.

'Help me' Damon mouthed as I nodded furiously and ran to my car and turned it on as I drove to the front door. Damon quickly jumped in as I speed away from his house.

As soon as I was miles away from the house I stopped on the side of the road. Damon was shaking in fear as he stared ahead.

"What the hell is going on Damon?!"  
He sighed and looked straight ahead. He looked to his feet and shuffled them round as he shrugged.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched but relaxed as I softly rubbed his back.

"Hey you can tell me," I softly said.

"My... My brother. He won't let me see him," he said looking at his fingers. I had never had seen him like this. There were dry tear stains on his cheeks where his bruise rested.

"Your father won't let you see him?" I ask as he nodded.

"We can go. I will take you," I softly told him.

"Really?" He whispered and I nodded with a small smile. His eyes lit up slightly as he smiled a little too.

"Thank you," he said as I took my hand off his back but he grabbed it, making me turn to him again.

"I mean it," he said looking very deeply into my eyes. I nodded and took my hand out of his as it was to intense.

His gaze did things to me. Things it shouldn't be doing.

"Well let's go," I smiled as he nodded. The trip to the hospital was quiet and uneventful though I check Damon every once and a while to see if he was ok.

He would meet my gaze and smile softly then look away. Damon was not who I though he was. He covered up the fact that he was actually quite sensitive, with a bad boy look. But really, under all that bull and cockiness, he was hurting.

"Damon you should really tell someone about your father," I softly said, making him jump slightly.

"I don't want to talk about that," he said looking at the traffic in front of us. I sighed and tapped the steering wheel to a invisible beat.

We finally pulled up to the hospital and found a parking space.

"You don't have to come in..." Damon pointed out as I got out of the car.

"No I will, plus I'm your ride home," he gulped when I said 'home' but I pretended I didn't notice.

He followed me into the hospital. I knew this place from the back of my hand. My dad had been working here ever since I was born. I went to the front desk.

"Elena, dear, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Sally, the receptionist, asked.

"No there isn't but my friend and I wanted to visit a patient," I told her and she went to her computer.

"Which patient dear?"

"Stefan Salvatore," Sally nodded and tapped at her keyboard. After a few seconds she faced us.

"He's in a very poor condition but you may visit him for a short while. Visiting hours close soon. He may be sleeping mind you," she warned us and we nodded. I saw Damon looking small and lost behind me.

I don't know what plucked up the courage of me but I walked to him and intertwined his slender fingers with mine.

His hand warm and soft to the touch. Damon softly smile down at me and I dragged him slowly to the allocated room. We opened Stefan's room the smell of medicine and the sound of machines came to us. Damon stiffened as he shivered at the sight. I softly rubbed my thumb on his hand in comfort.

We walked to Stefan and Damon gasped. Stefan's poor little face was bruised and cut. His arms had scraps and his hair was matted and Damon let out a whimper as he let go of my hand and grabbed his brothers small one.

"Oh Stef," he whispered and ran his fingers along his little brothers cheek. The sight of the brothers broke my heart. I came up to Damon and placed a hand on his back softly.

Damon surprised me by turning and hiding his head in the crook of my neck. He started to shake and I didn't know what to do. So I placed my arms around his waist and held him. He didn't respond back straight away but soon wrapped his own arms around me. The hug was warm and comforting, even to me. I never of thought in a million years I would be hold Damon as he broke down.

My neck was wet and Damon quickly moved out of my arms and walked across the room.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't meant to uh, cry like that," he sniffed wiping his face. I reached forward but stepped back.

"I don't need you pity," he spat at me and I shivered. What was his problem! The nurse walked in and informed us we needed to leave. So Damon walked to his brother slowly and pushed back some of his brown hair. He leaned down and kissed his small forehead. He then sighed.

"I love you Stef," he whispered and I had to turn away, this moment almost seemed to private.

"Hold in there buddy," he added before slowly walking over to me. I just walked out the door without a smile and he followed me to the car.

Once we were inside we just sat there. Damon rested his elbows onto his thighs and held his head in his hands. I sighed and started the car but noticed his shoulders shake. She heard him sniff and she stopped the engine again. I didn't give a rats ass about him not wanting comfort.

I leaned in closer and rested my hand on his shoulder once again.

"Shall we go for a walk?" I asked softly and he sniffed. He didn't reply straight away but soon he nodded and hoped out of my car without a word.

"It's dark." Damon whispered and I shrugged. There was a park located next to the hospital where I had spend lots of my time as a little kid. Damon followed, hands his his skinny jeans and tears fell down his face. This sight was to sad. I found the bench that was under the big white oak tree. I patted the spot next to me, offering him a place there. He hesitated at first but he slowly walked and sat as far from me as possible. I skooted over to him so my shoulder touched his.

"Come on Damon, I'm literally offering a shoulder to cry on. And it seems like not many people do so," I shoved my shoulder more into his and he chuckled, "Have at it," I smiled at him and he actually smiled back. I reached up with my thumb ready, and stroked his, surprisingly soft, cheek. I wiped his shed tears and he closed his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered and I smiled up at him.  
He leaned his head on my shoulder and I rested mine on his.

"I'm scared," he whispered. I nodded understanding and I grabbed his hand.

"What if he doesn't get better?" He asked and I looked down at him.

"Don't say that. I promise he will get better," I said, only half knowing. I prayed for Stefan as Damon sighed into my shoulder. Small drops of rain fell and landed on Damon's nose. I leaned down and kissed it away.

Damon pulled away and looked me straight in the eye. I gasped at the look he was giving me. My eyes flickered from his to his lips. As I looked to his lips and he ran his tongue over the bottom one. My heart fluttered when I looked back to his eyes to see him looking at my lips. I blushed as he smirked softy. The light of the moon highlighted his god-like face.

Of corse the moment had to be ruined by my phone. The ID was 'Dad' and I quickly mouthed 'sorry' to Damon before getting up to stand by the tree a few meters away from the bench. I turned my back on Damon and answered the call.

"Elena where are you?" My fathers voice asked.

"I'm fine dad, me and Damon just visited his brother in hospital,"

"Alright, well come home now, it's a school night," I said goodbye and headed to Damon who was looking at his feet.

"Come on, I'll drop you off at ..." I trailed off and realized the person he was fearing who was waiting for him at home. Damon shook his head.

"Take me home, I don't want to make it worse," he said getting up.

"No you not-"

"Elena I will be fine," he said with a shaky voice. I slowly nodded and he followed me to the car.

Once we had come to his driveway he ordered me to stop by his letter box.

"Thank you for all this," he smiled at me, unbuckling his seatbelt. He started to get out but I stopped him.

"Wait," I grabbed a tissue and a pen and wrote my number on it.

"Have this. Call me or anything if you need someone," I said passing him the tissue. He looked at it and smiled. His smiled faded when he got out.

"Night Elena," he said before shutting the door and running in the dark to his house. I had a pit in my stomach that I should of kept him with me.

* * *

**There we are. Review review review! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter :) Its not as long as the others because I wrote those over a period of time but here we go. Enjoy xx**

* * *

The rain patter patted into my roof as the wind blew around the house. I got woken from my nightmare about me falling into a deep black hole, by a rattle on my window. I tried to ignore it thinking it was just a branch.

The rattle turned more into a knock. I turned slightly to see what it was and saw a figure.

My heart pounded as I sure that it was in fact a person knocking on my window. I was debating wether to see who it was or stay asleep. I then heard sobs as the knocking stopped.

Someone was crying.

My heart stopped as I felt myself hop out of bed. I quickly caught a glance of my alarm clock and it read 1:00am.

I slowly walked to my curtain. I saw the shadow of the figure holding on to something.

I ever so slightly pulled the curtain back and gasped when I saw who it was.

It was Damon.

He was grabbing onto dear life as he sat on the little wood that was next to the window. He was drenched from head to toe and shivering. I then quickly pushed the curtain back and saw his face.

It was filled with rain running down his face. But I don't think it was rain. He met my eyes and showed a weak smile and I opened the window as quietly as I could.

He came in and stood right next to me. I shut the window and turned to him as he hung his head low. He sniffed and I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry," he broke the silence. I met his eyes.

"Why?" I whispered back. He shrugged.

"I... I don't really know why I'm here..." He said quietly.

"Well I rather you here than with your dad," I said to him as he nodded then he looked shocked.

"You care about me?" He asked and I nodded.

"Of corse I do Damon. No one should be treated the way you get treated. No one," I whispered as he looked to his feet.

I pressed my palm to his wet cheek and felt warm moisture.

"Oh Damon," I said softly as I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm wet," he's smiled.

"I don't care," I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his midsection.

"Wow Gilbert and Salvatore finally got along," he said into my hair and I laughed. I finally let go and smiled at him.

"I'll go get you a towel," I said as he smirks at me.

* * *

After Damon had a shower and got warmed up, I sneaked into the laundry and grabbed some of my older brothers clothes. Damon came into my room with just a towel wrapped around his hips. It hung down so low. His chest was rather impressive.

It had a lot of muscle but it also seemed soft at the same time. His pale skin had droplets of water running down to his abs. He noticed me staring and he smirked with a twinkle in his eye, while I blushed beet red and looked away as I pasted him the spare clothes.

He silently took them and disappeared back into the bathroom. I sat on my bed with hands on my head.

My parents would kill me if they saw Damon in my room! Especially this late at night. And plus he's hot and a sex god so that also would push their buttons. I sighed and lied down.

What was I going to do? His father was practically a criminal! He was beating both his sons. No that I was thinking about it, when was Damon's Birthday? He could get full custody on his brother if he was 18, right? My head was turning.

And what about his father? Didn't the doctors wonder how Stefan had gotten in such a state? His father should be locked up?! I made a plan for us to visit Stefan everyday after school. Yes, that's what we will do.

Just as I was deep in thought, Damon emerged from the bathroom, flicking the light off. He threw the wet towel in the hamper and sat next to me.

"What's spinning in that beautiful head of yours?" He asked as he grabbed my teddy and laid his head in my crossed legged lap. I smiled down at him.

"When's your birthday Damon?"

"The 28th of June, why?"

"So you're 18 now?"

"I believe so," he chuckled.

"You could have full custody over Stefan!" I smiled and he though about it.

"But-"

"No 'but's' Damon, this is brilliant! You could take over-"

"What about my father? He would let me see him if I ever brought up the idea..."

"But what if we don't tell him? We could get a lawyer... My mom! Yes she's a lawyer! And we need to lock you dad up, Damon. What he has done is terrible!" I told him he sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know? He's a criminal, Damon. He beat you and your five year old brother."

He nodded as he played with the teddy. I yawned and checked the time. It was now 3am.

"We need to sleep. If were lucky, we could get 4 hours of sleep." I said as I climbed under the covers. I switched my lamp off as Damon climbed in beside me.

"Good night Damon,"

"Well it's practically morning but-" I wacked him playfully on his chest as I giggled. "Smart ass," I said before I rolled away from him as he did. We both feel in a deep sleep in a matter of seconds.

Never in a million years did I think I would be sharing a bed with Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Please review! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are! 2 chapters in one day :DDDD Enjoy x**

* * *

My alarm filled he room and I bolted upright. Damon however didn't even flinch. He probably didn't get much sleep at his home. Bless him.

I turned the alarm off and got ready as Damon's soft snores filled the room. I quickly changed my clothes and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I heard his yawn and I giggled as Damon groaned as he stretched.

"Ow," he muttered before rolling over. I peeked through the door and saw Damon facing me but still had his eyes closed.

I gasped when I saw his face. Last night it was to dark to notice that he had a black eye on his left side. I finished getting ready and combed my hair. 10 minutes later Damon finally got up and walked barefooted to the bathroom.

I combed my hair and he stood next to me staring at himself in the mirror. I could help but laugh as he was practically sleeping standing up.

Damon smiled a sleepy smile and reach for my toothbrush. I didn't notice till he had put toothpaste on it and he started to brush his teeth.

"Damon!" I quietly yelled at him, cautiously aware my brother was next door.

He just shrugged and walked into my room as he continued to brush his teeth. I shook my head and walked to the laundry where I had put his clothes in the dryer last night, as he took a shower. I threw them on the bed as Damon walked back into the room smelling fresher.

"Did you use my body mist?" I asked as I picked up the sent of my favourite 'fresh picked strawberries' body mist. He shrugged with a smug smile that I found too adorable. He hadn't said a word. I went into the bathroom to my makeup bag and go my foundation and powder. Damon was no fully dressed in his usual black attire.

"You do realise you smell like a girl right?" I asked and he smiled.

"What is up with this silent treatment?"

"I'm just sleepy. I've never felt so relaxed," he smiled as he laid on the bed again.

"But we have school Damon," he groaned as I said that and huffed as he got up. I just giggled.

"Come here," I told him and he walked over to me, a little close I had to step back.

"Now this is for you face," I said waving the foundation in his face.

"Nope. I'm not wearing makeup! My skins already flawless. Plus it girly" I rolled my eyes.

"How are you fine with wearing 'girly' spray and not a bit of makeup to cover your black eye?" I asked and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, makeup away," he mumbled and I giggled as I put some of the foundation on the back of my hand.

"It's a little dark but I think it will do," I said more to myself. I Started dabbing it under his eye but he winced as I touch his tender bruise.

"Sorry," I said but continued to pat it on. After a few more minutes it was all done.

"There, good as new," I smiled and he went to the bathroom to check it out.

"Hmm not bad Gilbert," he said. I huffed and walked to him.

"Alright whether I'm helping you with school work or private things please, just please don't call me Gilbert," I said as Damon smirked and dramatically rolled his eyes. I held my hand up as if ready to shake his.

"Alright but only if..." He tapped his chin as a glorious smirk filled his features.

"If?" I said impatiently.

"If I can get a kiss," he smiled down at me. I blushed red.

I had never kissed anyone. Or ever thought I would kiss Damon Salvatore.

"Uh um where," he had a sweet smile on his face. He just shrugged.

"Anywhere you want," I looked at him. I don't know about him but I wasn't ready to kiss him. You know properly.

I went up on my tippy toes and swerved my head to the side as he stood still and placed my lips on his surprisingly soft cheek. I felt his cheeks lift up as he smiled.

"Thank you, Elena," he almost whispered. My name off his mouth was so very beautiful. Never had I ever seen him act so... Sweet. I turned away and headed into my room to grab my school bag.

My lips tingled so much... I smiled to myself. I looked to the clock and it said 8am. School was starting in half an hour. Then it hit me.

Caroline.

She was coming to pick me up in 15 and I completely forgot about it.

"Uh Damon do you mind hopping out the window again because, uh you see I will be sorta dead meat if they find out you wet here..." I trailed of and he chuckled.

"That fine, but only if we can walk together," he winked.

"Well there's the other thing. You see Caroline Forbes, she picks me up every day at 15 past 8 to got school... She will be here in ten," I explained.

"Cool, then she can take both of us,"

"Damon, she doesn't like you very much, and how in the heck do I explain to her that's you, Damon Salvatore, snuck into my room and slept in my bed last night," I pointed out. He nodded as he understood.

"Well I'll see you at school then," was that disappointment I hear? Damon was disappointed that he couldn't spend time with me. He started to rad to the window but I stopped him by grabbing his leather covered forearm.

"Wait, after school we can walk to the hospital to see Stefan if you would like?" I smiled at him and his eyes lit up so much. He pulled me into a powerful, body crushing hug.

"Thank you so much, 'Lena" he whispered into my neck. My heart picked up speed as he said my nickname.

"Your welcome. Now go before Caroline comes," he nodded and opened my window before jumping down the side of my house, almost smoothly. I giggled before running down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Late start I see," my dad said from the dinning room table.

"Uh yes. Slept in a bit to late. Do you mind if after school I walk to the hospital with Damon to see his brother?" I asked as I grabbed and apples and a granola bar.

"That's seems reasonable, but don't come back late, ok?" He asked.

"Sure," I said as I poured myself some coffee into a takeaway mug. I kissed my father on the cheek and said goodbye as the toot of Caroline's car alerted me that she had arrived.

"Bye dad," I yelled out as I ran to her car.

"Morning Care," I said buckling in.

"Morning miss smiley, what's got you in a good mood?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said turning up the radio as we drove to school.

As we pulled up to the school car park I notice Damon with his 'gang'. We parked in our usual spot as Caroline muttered something about how Damon's wasn't there.

We got out of the car and Klaus walked up to us and smiled to Caroline.

"Hey love, you're looking extra beautiful today," he said looking deeply into Caroline's that I had to look away.

I noticed Damon walking up to us to and a small smile to me before smirking at Caroline. I blushed as Damon walked up beside me and draped his arm over my shoulder.

"Hey," he whispered. I looked up at him and smiled. I then playfully shook is arm off like I usually do just to keep things normal looking.

Caroline was done with her rant with Klaus as she dragged me away to my first class as the bell rang.

"See you at break," she smiled and walked off. I walked into English and sat at my seat which was behind Damon. He finally dragged himself into the classroom as 5 minutes after the class had started.

"Mr Salvatore, one more late to class and you will be making up that time in detention," the teacher scolded as Damon nodded and sat in his seat. He turned to me and winked and I couldn't help but blush and look down at my work.

"Hey 'Lena. Can I borrow a pencil?" He smiled at me. I nodded and passed him a pencil unlike last time, I ignored him. 'Thank you' he mouthed and the rest of the lesson went by.

At lunch Caroline and I meet up on the football field and sat down.

"So I've got to tell you something," Caroline said as I tucked into my granola bar.

"What is it," I asked.

"Well, you see... I might of kissed Klaus," with that I sprayed the contents of my granola bar away from her.

"You what?!" Then I thought to myself. I wasn't so good either, considering Damon slept in my bed... But it was for a good reason I guess.

Speaking of the Devils, Klaus and Damon headed over to our sitting spot. Klaus sat next to Caroline, a little to close. And Damon sat near me with one of his cute smiles. Why was my heart fluttering. I notice he wasn't being a cheeky smart arse to me lately. I smiled back to him.

"So what are you two lovely lady's talking about," Klaus asked with his British accent.

"Girly stuff," I said biting into my apple. Damon smirked at me as I said girly. "Yeah if you don't mind, but me and Elena would like if you two went away."

"Uh I think it would be 'Elena and I'," Klaus smiled to her and Caroline wacked him in the arm as Damon and I met eyes with a questionable look.

"Actually, Caroline, I would like to talk to you. Alone," Klaus said with a serious tone and what surprised me was that Caroline got up straight away and followed Klaus to where ever.

"That was weird," I mumbled as Damon chuckled.

"I agree," He smiled.

"I think they have a thing," He admitted. I just shrugged and met his gaze. He was staring into my eyes with such a weird expression.

"I know I've said it already but, Thank you for everything Elena. I really needed someone there for me. So thank you," He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You're welcome," I suddenly felt a lot of confidence fill me as I leaned forward and grabbed his soft hand. His eyes lit up as I held onto his hand.

"If you need anything, I'm here," I told him as he nodded.

Caroline and Klaus didn't show for the rest of lunch so Damon and I talked about random things. The thing that made me smile was that we didn't let go of each others hands.

* * *

**There we are. Next chapter will have them visiting Little Stefan. Review! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are :D Enjoy xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the characters (waaa)**

* * *

After the bell rang, I waited for Damon under a tree outside of the school. I saw Caroline leaving with Klaus.

His arm casually over her shoulder. I just scoffed and looked down. Damon suddenly started mini jogging over to me. I had to say, Damon was like a whole different person! His real side was completely different to his 'bad boy' charade.

I was surprise that he didn't 'keep up' the charade with Klaus and his gang around. Especially if he's hanging with me.  
He came closer to me. He had a giant smile on his face as the wind made his cheeks a little redder. Yep, he's adorable.

"Hey," he said as he puffed.

"You didn't have to run," I giggled.

"Oh well, I wanted to get here quicker," he chuckled. A chuckle I had never got to hear before.

"Shall we go see Stefan?" I asked and he nodded straight away.

"Yes, thank you,"

"Damon, you don't have to keep thanking me," I smiled at him.

"You deserve it," he lifted his hand and tuck a chocolate brown hair behind my ear. He gazed into my eyes as I did.

But it soon broke as people turned there heads, whispering.

'What a slut.' 'Is that Damon new flavour of the month?' 'Why would Damon go for someone like her'.

I heard people talking about me. I looked to the ground as Damon noticed all the people staring. Tears were building my eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away behind the school building. Tears were now falling down my cheeks.

" 'Lena hey," Damon said as he grabbed the sides of my face with his big hands.

"Don't listen to a word they say," he whispered as he stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. Usually this gesture would have me melting to a puddle but right I was preoccupied with the mean things people were saying.

"Elena, the things they are saying isn't true. So you've done nothing wrong. Okay?" He asked as I nodded in his hands. "Okay let's go," he said.

"Wait, why are you being nice to me?" I asked although I kinda knew the answer.

"Because your helping me. And your not that bad, Elena," he smirked down at me. My heart fluttered.

"I don't know about you but I am dying to see my baby bro, so can we go now?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah let's go," I smiled. He reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers. We started walking the direction towards the hospital.

"So about this 'legal guardian' thing, will we be able to do it?" He asked as we walked hand in hand.

"Well I need to talk with my mom. We could go to my house after the visit. I'm sure my mom will be home," he nodded.

"Is there something else on you mind?" I asked as he shrugged.

"I was just thinking about my dad, I don't know what to do," he admitted. I understood, I mean, he was is father after all.

"I understand, but Damon, he's hurt your brother and you, more then once I bet. We need to take action over that," I said. He kicked stones with the tip of his boot.

"I guess you are right," he said after a while. The rest of the walk was followed by random chitchat. Finally we had arrived to the hospital. Once we arrived, we went straight to his room. A nurse was coming out of the room as we walked up to it.

"Hello Elena, what are you doing here?" The nurse, Darcy, asked.

"I'm here with Stefan's big brother, Damon, to visit him," I explained and Damon nodded.

"Oh. That's fine, he just woke up. Go in," she smiled before walking away. Damon's smile widened. He practically dragged me into the room. He opened the door slowly.

"Dammy?" A small voice called out. When the door opened I saw Stefan's with a smile a lot like Damon's.

"Who's dat?" He pointed with a chubby finger.

"This is Elena, my ... friend," Damon told him as I waved. He smiled at me and looked back to Damon. His arms were up asking for Damon. Damon let go of my hand and almost ran over to his little brother. He scooped his younger brother up in his arms as Stefan giggled.

"I missed woo Dammy. I love woo," his little voice crooked. Damon had a tear fall down his cheek.

"Why you swad Dammy?" His little hand went up to big brothers cheek. He patted it soft and Damon sadly chuckled.

"I missed you too Stef," he said back and Stefan's grin grew as he threw his little arms around Damon neck but quickly flinched as his injuries hurt.

"Ow, my twummy hurts," Stefan said as Damon set Stefan down so he could back lie down.

"You still have some sores, so it's best that you stay resting," Damon told him before bopping him on his little button nose. He reached for him and Damon leaned down. Stefan wrapped his small arms around Damon neck and rubbed his nose with Damon's.

They were so close, I could feel it. Damon would do anything for his brother. Stefan brought his little lips to Damon's for a small peck.

"I love you big brover," he said and Damon broke down. I walked over to Damon and rubbed his back as Damon cried into Stefan's brown curls. Stefan ran his fingers through Damon's hair.

"It's ok Dammy. Daddy won't hurt you no more," he whispered.

My heart broke as he said that. Damon let go of Stefan and headed to the door.

"Where woo going Dammy?" He asked but Damon went out of the room.

"I think he uh needed the potty," I lied softly but Stefan nodded and clasped chubby hands together.

"Are woo Dammys girl?" He asked out of the blue. It took me by surprise.

"Uh no, I'm just his good friend," I think?

"Oh well woo should be, you very pwetty," he smiled.

"Thank you Stefan," I smiled to him.

"I will just check on Damon ok?" Stefan nodded and I went out of the room to find Damon sitting against the wall with his head on his knees.

I joined him on the hospital floor and rested my head on his shoulder. He obviously hadn't notice I was there because he flinched when I did so but relaxed when I took his hand. His watery eyes met mine and I looked into the bluest of blue oceans.

"He's ok, Damon," I assured him.

"Okay?" He nodded as he leaned forward. His eyes were on my lips.

I was starting to panic as he moved closer. I could feel his sweet breath on my lips. His lips inched closer but he stopped and looked to my eyes.

"Sorry, I uh..." He said as he turned away. I just stayed put as Damon looked away. I reached and grabbed his face with my hands and pulled him closer.

"What are you-" I shut him up by planting my lips on his very soft ones. His eyes widened but closed after a short while as I just keep my lips still on his mouth. My heart was pounding in my chest. I finally closed my eyes and enjoyed the soft kiss. We pulled away and looked at each other.

"Wow," I breathed. Damon chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair and looked down.

"Shall we say good-bye to Stef?" I asked as Damon smiled.

"Sure," I got up and grabbed his hands to help him from the floor. A mad blush was still decorating my cheeks as we entered the room. Stefan's face lit up once more as we entered.

"I missed woo two," he giggled. He saw me holding Damon's hand an giggled some more. He made a kissie face and noises and made us laugh.

"Are woo together because I swaw you kissing," he blushed slightly and Damon laughed.

"I should of known you were watching," Damon said as he walked with me to Stefan.

"We have to go now baby bro," Damon told him, brushing some of his brown curls from his forehead.

"Okay, come back tomowow ok? Both of you," he smiled and we nodded. Damon let go of my hand and reached down for a hug.

"My twurn," Stefan giggled as he planted a peck on Damon's mouth. Damon chuckled as he let go. Stefan held his arms out again.

"Ewena. Hug?" He asked and I my heart swelled. I moved to him and he wrapped his small arms around my neck.

"Take cawre of my Bwover, okay?" He whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"Bye Stef," we both said and left.

We both sighed as we left the hospital as saw my father in his car.

"We're you waiting for us?" I asked him as we climbed in.

"Yes I think we need a talk," he said in a serious tone. Damon gulped as I grimaced at my father.

He had obviously seen me kissing Damon.

Oh here we go.

'The sex talk' is bound to come up in this 'talk'...

* * *

**I'm swooning myself over the brother bonding and the kiss. my lawd! Hope you liked this chapter :) REVIEW PLEASE :D xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are but before you read I wanna thank my reviewers! They really make my day and it keeps me in motivation for my stories! So thank you! Love you x (WARINIG: This Chapter is very Dark and has adult themes. Abuse and rape is not right. If you know someone who's experienced either, or is HELP THEM)**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

The car trip was silent as we drove to my place, apart from 'old' music that was playing in the background. To be honest, Damon looked like he was going to soil himself! He didn't even hold my hand in the car.

We pulled into the driveway and went inside the house. The smell of lasagne filled the room and flew into your senses as soon as you step through the door.

"Honey I'm home. Miranda, could you kettle on?" He called out as I heard Damon's stomach growl.

I could control the giggle that escaped. He just shrugged with a grin as he followed me to the kitchen. Mom's back was to us as we came in and as she turned round her eyes went straight to Damon.

"Who's this dear?" My mum asks as she looked at Damon. I had never seen Damon so scared. A smiled showed on my face.

"This is Damon Salvatore, I'm his uh English tutor," I said as Damon nodded.

"And why is he- wait Damon Salvatore? Did he bully you when you were younger?" She asked, as if Damon wasn't in the room.

"I did but I was a total jerk. I still am I guess but one I got to know Elena, I backed off," he chuckled but my mother was still crossed armed as my dad came into the room.

"So we need to talk, sit," my dad offered seats. Damon sat next to me as I sat next to my mother. My father was across the table from us with what seemed like a note pad and a pen.

"So Damon, your brother is healing nicely so he will be able to go home very soon. But I need to talk about the injuries. On behalf of Elena's mother, we would like to know how exactly they happened," I saw Damon gulp beside me and I grabbed his hand as my mother noticed the gesture but didn't say anything.

"Uh well, my uh... F... Fa," Damon started to choke up.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and he put his face in his hand. I rubbed his back as he breathed in and out.

My mother was now behind, so rubbing his back which was a total surprise.

"You tell them, you tell everything. What he did was wrong and I know he is your father, but think about Stef, ok?" I whispered into his ear and he nodded. I wiped his tears and he ran a hand through his hair.

"My father has been beating us for years now. He... He was the one who hurt my brother," Damon said in a small dad wrote this down as my mother gasped as he said that and pulled up a chair next to Damon as she rested her hand on his back.

"When you say 'we' you mean you get beaten by your father too?" My dad asked with horror. Damon nodded as he looked to his hands.

"What made him beat up your little brother this badly?"

"Well I found out that day that I was getting poor grades. Worst one was English. This being said, they gave me a tutor," He pointed out me.

"And one thing I promised my father was that I would keep good grades. It being the last year of high school, I need to work up to a scholarship for Whitmore college. But one failed class and it's lights out. My father found out that day that as well and I was over here doing homework with Elena when I got a call saying that Stefan had been... Sorry..." He said as he sniffed and more tears came.

"No it's okay Damon, just tell Grayson everything. It's hard but it important for us to know," my mother said to Damon and he nodded. So continued he.

"That when I had gotten call that Stefan had been admitted into hospital. My neighbours were the ones to of heard the screaming of my baby brother," tears were falling down faster onto the tabled and I placed a hand at the nape of his neck as I played with his hair. He seemed to relax at this.

"My father had run away from the seen but he had texted me, excuse my language, 'Get home you piece of shit'. After that I ran back from here to my place. I saw blood and my father. He was sitting on the steps with his hands on his head. He seemed to be weeping but I was wrong. He was shaking with anger... Then... Then it was my turn... He didn't let me see my brother, calling him an 'attention seeker' and 'pathetic'. But he's not one of those things. I love my brother. I would do anything to protect him. So the only promise I could make was... To uh... God" He hid his face as he ran his hand down it "... Give myself to him..."

"What do you mean by that," my father asked as Damon shook. He started to break quicker then normal. His hand when to his stomach and he rushed away to the kitchen sink and threw up the contents of his stomach. I rushed to him and grabbed some tissues. He was a mess. I took of his jacked as he was sweating a lot. I rubbed his back as he threw up some more.

"It's ok," I told him as he wiped his mouth and cleaned the sink. My mother and father were staring at him with horror as he came back.

"I'm so sorry about that," he crocked and wiped his tears. He sat back down to see my parents staring at him.

"That's fine uh Damon, what did you mean by 'gave myself to him'," my father asked him. He met his eyes.

"He threatened to hurt my brother more and since he was on the edge of death already, I uh... Let him... Take me," My mother gasped.

"As in... Sexually?" My father whispered and Damon looked down and nodded. I gasped as my hand flew to my mouth. Vile rose in my mouth as my stomach turned.

"What a sick bastard," my father said under his breath. My mother was crying as she walked around the room. This was on big mess.

"Damon why didn't you tell me any of this?!" I asked as he shrugged and seemed lifeless. He just stared at the table.

"Damon he raped you! How could you keep that to yourself You didn't even fu... Fucking tell me! ME?! Damon this is sick! Wrong! Not to mention against the law! How could you let him to that to you! HE ruined you! HE hurt you!" I said screamed.

"Elena-," father started but Damon but in.

"Because I would do anything for my brother! Anything in this fucked up planet! I love him so much and I would die if I lost him! My father is ill he can't think straight. I let him have me because he would of killed my brother, Elena! My mother died when Stefan was born so my father blames it on Stefan. He loved her so much so he beat his frustrations out on me first but when Stefan was 4 and a half, he beat him too. So I'm sorry if your disgusted by me but I had to. It was the only way! HE threatened to... kill ... me," As if the news only just sunk in, Damon collapsed on to the floor as I rushed over to him checking his pulse.

He fainted

"Elena, he's probably exhausted. Grayson take him up to Elena's room," my mother whispered. I followed right behind him as my father picked Damon's limp body up and took him upstairs. He placed him on my bed as I sat beside him and took his hand. I looked at my father and whispered with tears in my eyes.

"We need to help him."

* * *

**Alright so it was a bit hard to write this but here we are. Im sorry if it disturbed you but unfortunately it happens. Oh quick question. Would you want smut/ sex scenes in this story? Let me know by REVIEWING! :D xxxx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I am thinking of doing smut in this story so yeah ;) ENJOY xx**

* * *

P.S This story is all human :)

* * *

I laid next to Damon's sleeping body as I cried for him. How could that bastard do something like that to Damon! I mean it's sick! I felt bad for yelling at Damon, so bad that I wanted to apologise as soon as he woke up.

The news was upsetting and I could of been a lot nicer to him. It took so much guts to of done that and told his darkest secret to practically strangers. Damon flinched and his eyes moved under his lids. He suddenly started to toss and turn violently.

"STOP!" He yelled and tears pricked up again.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled louder as he threw his arms up. My mother and father rushed up to see what was going on and dad.

"He's dreaming," I said over his cries. I couldn't help it but throw my body over him and press kisses into his hair. He tensed but his cried stopped. He moved his head then his arms were around me in a tight embrace.

"Make him stop," he whispered in my ear.

"Damon, he's not here. Your father is not here," I assured him and he sighed and nuzzled his face in my neck. My parents still stood watching the scene so I slowly go of Damon and sat him up as he wiped his face.

"I'm so sorry, usually no ones around when that happens," he whispered.

"It happens frequently?" My dad asked as Damon nodded. His hand to rub his head.

"Headache?" I softly asked him.

"Hmm," he said with eyes closed. Dad went to get aspirin as my mother came to sit down on the bed with us. She grabbed hold of Damon shaky hand and smiled a him softly.

"Damon, do you have anywhere to go?" She asked and Damon looked down and shook his head.

"I will go talk to Grayson," she told him but not before saying. "Damon what you did, telling us this personal thing, was the right thing to do," and she kissed his forehead and walked off. That left us in a moment of silence. I faced him and took both his hands in mine.

"I am so sorry for what I said. I shouldn't of gone off like that, it was wrong," I said looking down at our hands. His finger lifted my chin.

"It's okay 'Lena, I understand how you felt. I was just to scared to tell you, you know. It was so scary," he whispered the last part.

"Is that what you were dreaming about before?" I asked softly and he nodded. I moved so I was still holding his hand but siding beside him. I laid my head on his shoulder as he did the same making his bump heads.

We both laughed quietly but it soon turned to tears for Damon as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Shhh shhh. Your safe. Your safe Damon," I whispered into his ear. He gripped onto me but I didn't care. He need me. Suddenly my mom and dad came in to see me comforting him and I let Damon know that they were now there. My father pulled up a chair to my bed and rested his hand on Damon's leg but Damon backed away as soon as he touched him.

"Sorry," Damon blurted out.

"No. No I shouldn't of done that," my father said as he put his hands together.

"So Miranda and I have agreed you stay in here tonight with Elena. We have booked a therapist for you to see tomorrow. Also if you don't mind if I check you up at the hospital just incase. But if you would prefer a female to test you I understand," my father told him.

"Thank you so much Mr and Mrs Gilbert," he whispered meeting both of their eyes. They nodded with a small smile.

"Ok well it's late. I will call into the school for a couple of days off for you Damon. Sleep well you two," Dad said before exiting the room. Mom came over and kissed my forehead. "Night darling," she smiled then moved to Damon and kissed his forehead.

"Night Damon. You are safe here," she added before leaving and switching the light off. I took my sneakers off as Damon did. Taking my jacket off as well as helping Damon, we hoped into the bed in our clothes. I rolled on my side so I faced me. I placed a hand on his cheek.

"Goodnight," I whispered and Damon smiled in the darkness.

"No kiss?" He asked in a weak voice. I smiled and leaned up, hand still on his face. I closed my eyes as pressed my lips to his. He applied just as much pressure. Pulling back I kissed both of his eyelids as he smiled again.

"Night 'Lena," he whispered back. Just before we fell in a deep sleep, Damon pulled me into his strong arms.

I woke to the still semi-darkness. My nose was pressed up against Damon's. I pulled away to look at the clock which read 7:30am. I had set my alarm to be off this morning so I didn't wake Damon up. I slowly unraveled myself from Damon and got ready for school. I thought a lot as I got dressed. What were me and him. We're we together or was I just his support. Either way I would stay by his side. I heard sharp breathing and left the bathroom straight to Damon's side. His eyes were open. "It's ok, I just went to the bathroom," I told him and he relaxed.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Don't apologise," I smile to him and a small smile appeared on his lips. He puckered his lips and I giggled as I moved forward and closed the space. He sighed as my lips met his. We had. Never had like a 'open mouthed' kiss before just small pecks. He pulled away and tucked a piece of my jet straight behind my ear.

"So I am bound to be asked at therapy if I have girlfriend so, is that what you are? I don't mind if-" I placed my finger on his perfect lips.

"Yes, I am," I smiled as he did. "Woo never thought ' Salvatore and Gilbert' would get together," he chuckled as I stroked his cheek. "But under your cockiness mask, you are a brave, strong man," I told him and his eyes widened as if he hadn't expected it.

"Thank you Elena, and behind your snobby, good girl mask, you are one amazing, beautiful girl," he smiled and I blushed. "Thank you. Well I gotta go to school. You," I bopped his nose ,"Go back to sleep and have a good day. After school and therapy, we will go visit Stef, Sound good?" I asked and Damon nodded before pulling me in for another kiss.

"Have a good day," he whispered against my lips and my heart fluttered. I let go and walked out but before waving goodbye earning a chuckle from Damon.

As Caroline picked me up from my house I sat in silence as Caroline talked about Klaus. Turns out she had been seeing him for a while now. I would usually be angry at her but there was ALOT of things on my mind at the moment. Damon. I sighed and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry about this all," Caroline said at the end of her rant that I paid no attention too. I shrugged. "It's ok," I quietly said.

"What? That's it? What is up with you?" She said but a smile was on her face as she realised I didn't care.

"So you're not angry at me?" She asked and I shrugged again and nothing. "What is wrong with you?" She asked again but more sincerely.

"Nothing just didn't have much sleep," Caroline just shook it off and continued talking as I prayed Damon's day would be good and pain free for once.

* * *

**There we are. The next chapter will be Damon's POV and he will be telling his rape/abuse story. REVIEW xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is a biggie! I got so into this chapter. It is Damon's story of rape and abuse so yeah. Enjoy xx**

* * *

This chapter contains EXPLICIT scenes and it contains story's of rape in detail. If you do not want to read, skip. You have been warned.

* * *

Damon's POV

I got up at 9:00am as I had the therapy session at 11am. I had a long shower as Miranda washed and dried my clothes. They were folded on the bed ready for me and my heart tug at the sudden emotion of being cared for. I hadn't felt this in a very long time.

The Gilbert's, sure they knew me since Elena and I were young, but they let me stay here and they are taking care of me. Not to mention Elena's help. Good she was actually amazing. Never thought I would fall for her.

Wait is that it? Am I falling head over hells for Elena Gilbert? I smiled to myself. I guess so judging by the embarrassing butterflies that fill my stomach when I'm around her. I got dressed as Grayson knocked on the door followed by "You ready?"

"Yes I am," I said before heading out the door.

The car trip to the appointment was silent apart from Grayson asking if I was ok and how I slept. Under 10 minutes, we were here. Nervousness filled me to the brim as it sunk in. I had to tell the whole story.

The story I hadn't told anyone, to practically a stranger.

I followed right behind Grayson in to the front door. The place was nice and comforting looking. We went to the front desk and Grayson talked to the lady. She told us to sit as we waited.

Soon after, a nice looking lady with black hair pinned back came into the room. She wore a matching light grey suit with a pencil skirt. She had a light amount of makeup on and friendly smile. I got up as she called my name. Grayson was told to wait outside as I followed the lady inside.

"Hello Damon, my name is Tabitha but you can call me Tabby," she said as we entered the nicely lit room. She lead me to sit on a comfy chair as she took one in front of me. A small coffee table with biscuits and coffee on it was placed between us. I also noticed a box of tissues located closer to me.

"So Damon, this room is where you can tell me everything and anything. What's said in here stays and I'm am here to listen to you. I hear you have been through a lot lately. Tell me about it," I took a deep breath and looked to my hands a habit I had when I was nervous.

"My father has been beating my little brother, Stefan, and I for quite sometime. Stefan was admitted to hospital earlier in the week because my father had beat him to near death," I told her and she nodded writing things down.

"Ok, and what did your father do to you?" She asked and I let out a shaky breath.

"He... Raped me..." I told her and she nodded softly.

"Tell me about it. From the very start of the sexual abuse. It's important we talk about all the story because it will help me see what you need to recover ok? Can you do it," I nodded and looked to my feet this time.

"It first started last Sunday. My father came home drunk once and he went straight to my brother who was sleeping. I heard him going up the stairs slowly so I ran as fast as I could with Stefan in my arms to my bedroom. He stayed sleeping but I wrapped him up in the blankets almost hiding him.

I thought he had gone to Stefan room and fell asleep on his bed but when I went downstairs for food he grabbed me by the neck and held me to the wall. I was terrified. His breath smelt of bourbon and whiskey. I had no shirt on and I felt naked as he looked at me with this strange expression. I remember feeling sick to the stomach. He had ran his hands down my bare chest whispering 'This will do' but I managed to bolt from him and I locked myself in the bathroom. I cried as he tried to push down the door.

The bashing stopped and I remembered Stefan alone in my bed and rushed out but my father was waiting there for me. He pulled me into the study and started to take his clothes off. I was at this point, fighting the urge to throw up. He picked me up and threw me to the ground and landed on top of me. I remember feeling him grope me through my pants. By this point I was screaming but he grabbed hold of my throat and covered his mouth over mine. I was trying to push him of me but I couldn't till I felt a sharp object beside me. It was a sewing needle. I grabbed it and hurt him and I had to escape. I ran to my room and locked the door and put sets of drawers against the door so he couldn't get in. The rest of the night he didn't come back so I guessed he had passed out.  
The next day I left Stefan locked in my room with food and the TV on thinking he would be safe.

I had school that day so I went out the window and left. Later on that day I had found out I was failing English, and I had promised my Father I would not fail any classes because the scholarship I was applying for, required good grades. I was given a tutor and I went to her house after school for a few hours. At around seven I had received a call from the hospital saying my little brother had been injured and was now in hospital. I practically ran out of my tutors house, I had thrown my phone somewhere in her lounge but didn't care. I drove to my house first, which was completely stupid. I opened the front door and saw blood and remember feeling terrified. My father was sitting on the sofa in the parlour, drinking as usual. I tried to stay quiet but the flooring creaked and he turned and saw me. At this point he started to run over to me and I ha tripped on a rug so I was now on the ground. I was shaking. He grabbed me by the throat and punched me on the right side of my face.

I fell on the ground again and he pressed me down with his foot saying, 'I forbid you to see your piece of shit brother. If you do, you will pay. Got it boy,' he said and was by now face to face with me as he crouch over me.

He then said 'I suggest you apologise for that rude behaviour you did yesterday,' and he unzipped his pants right in round of my face. I was now crying and screaming 'no'. He had placed his... Dick... Into my mouth and I was chocking. I couldn't breath because he was holding my nose closed. I was gagging as he laughed at me. He started to slap me on my face and I hated it. I then bit down on him and he screamed in pain but I ran. He got up though and was blocking my way for the door. I ran to my room and locked and pushed things against it. By this point I was wondering how my father had gotten inside my room. I started to throw things around my room and went straight to the bathroom. There was a blade in my cupboard and I held it up. At this point I was so reckless I could of done anything. But as I looked to my beaten up face, I saw my brother. In my eyes. I knew that I had to stay strong for him. So I threw the blade into the bin and went to my bed. I hid under the covers for the rest of the night.

The next day I snuck out again and went to school. That day I had break downs. After school I went to the bathroom and started to punch the wall because no one was around. A knocked had stopped me, it was Elena, my English tutor. She had asked if everything was ok but hadn't replied. She eventually left and went out after her. She was by a car with her friend. She saw me and said goodbye to her friend. She came to me and I got angry and pushed her over. I immediately regretted it. She had gotten up and stormed of but I quickly got in the car and drove her home. As I went home I walked in hoping my father was at the pub. But he wasn't. He was standing there waiting. A knife was in his right hand and my heart picked up. I rushed back to the door but he had grabbed my hand and threw me to the ground in the parlour.

He said 'If you don't let me touch you I will stab you'. I was so scared so I let his left hand stroke me through my pants. I stayed completely still. His hand was inching closer to my under and was ready to pull them down. Someone then knocked on the door and my father kept me down and punched me and slid the knife over my cheek lightly so blood came. I kneed him in his crotch and ran to the door to find Elena. I had mouthed 'help me' to her and she ran to her car and I hopped in just missing my father. We drove and I was trying so hard to keep it together. She had asked me what was going on. I had told her I wasn't allowed to visit my injured brother and she said we could. So we went to him but he was unconscious so we said quick hello. After that Elena and I spent a little time in the park and she was very kind to me. She let me cry on her shoulder and she comforted me. We then had to go back because it was getting late. She told her to drop me off home because I didn't want her to get involved with my father so she dropped me off at the letter box. This was the night my father had raped me,"

I took a deep breath and paused. A tear rolled down my face as I continued.

"I ran back to the house preparing for the worse. As I entered the house my father went straight up to me and picked me up and threw me into his room. He shut it and shrewd my clothes of along with his as I seemed lifeless. 'You better pay up. If you runaway again I will kill your brother' he had said and I was shaking. He took off my boxers and kept me on the cold wooden floor. I was so scared as he grabbed his member and lined it up with me. I was wanting to escape him but I stayed for my brother. He... He uh... Pushed inside of me and I remember feeling as if it was burning down there.

It hurt so much and I cried as he took me. He was grunting and I was getting everything but pleasure from his. I started to throw up the little food I had in me. He had slapped me for throwing up continued to thrust into me. He grabbed my throat and started to choke me. He came hard inside of me and I was lifeless as I stared at the ceiling. He left me alone as he got cleaned up. I felt moisture flow out of me. It was my fathers cum. It also stung and I touched down there and looked. I was bleeding. I got up and let the cum come out of me. I had left his room to grab new clothes and ran out of the house. I couldn't run properly but I managed. I found myself at Elena's house. I climbed the tree which was next to her bedroom window and knocked on the door. She had let me in and taken care of me though I didn't tell her what had happened to me and I cover it up.

The next day we visited my brother and he was awake it was so great to see him. He was thrilled to see me. But what startled me was that he had told me father was going to hurt me no more. I had no idea what that meant but it reminded me what he had done to me last night and I rushed out. Elena the followed me and sat with me. We ended up kissing as she comforted me. I thought I would freak out as she kissed me but I had the opposite effect. We had said goodbye from my brother and left. Elena's father took us to their house because he need to talk to us. He asked me about Stefan's injuries and how it happened. At this point I just wanted to tell somebody of what happened. I told them and Elena ended up yelling and I yelled but I was so exhausted I fainted. The next thing I remembered was seeing my father on top of me and I started to scream. In the end Elena had woken up and comforted me. The Gilbert's were kind enough to let me stay but before then Grayson told me that I would be seeing a therapist and here I am... I guess," I took a deep breath as I had realised I had told the who story.

Tabby was staring at me. Her pen hovering over paper but as I met her eyes she started to finish writing. She took a deep breath and set her paper on the desk and clasped her hands.

"That quite a story Damon. And I and sorry for the horrible things that has happened to you. But we are here to help you so let's start of thinking of things that could help. So this Elena, is she your girlfriend?" She asked me and a small smile appeared on my face.

"Yes, yes she is," I chuckled. "Ok so have you found it hard when she touches you or kisses you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Kissing is fine but we haven gone far like having sex or anything. Thinking about that though I don't feel comfortable having sex yet," I admitted and she nodded.

"And I understand that, maybe you should take small steps with her to build up you confidence," she told me and I nodded. "Now, do you find it hard when a male comes close to you," I nodded.

"Last night Grayson hand touched my thigh and I had flinched away just by instinct," I told her and she nodded as she wrote some more down.

"Ok so I suggest you take it easy, for now and we will meet up this time next week, alright?" She suggested and I agreed.

"Thank you," I said before heading out to Grayson.

"All done?" He asked and I nodded. "How did it go?"

"It went well. I told her everything. It kinda feels good to let it off my chest," I told him and he nodded. I looked to the clock and it read 1:30. That went fast.

We hopped in the car and drove to school to pick Elena up early. Grayson went in to school office to tell them what was going on. So I was left alone in the car. Suddenly Elena hopped in to the back as and she flung her arms around my neck.

"Hey," she said into my neck. I pulled her back and kissed her mouth. She sighed against me as I did.

"How was your day?" I asked as she shrugged.

"Okay I guess. A few girls were talking about me but I didn't care," she said and I nodded.

"Good on you," I smiled and she stroked my healing cheek.

"How was yours?" She asked.

"I saw the therapist, her name is Tabby. I told her the whole story," I said and she ran her fingers threw my hair.

"Well done, I'm so proud of you," she smiled. She leaned up and kissed me again.

Grayson then soon hopped in to the car.

"Alright so I need to file Stefan's cause of injuries so would you two like to see him," Grayson asked and we both nodded.

"Yes please," I said and he nodded himself. As we got to the hospital Grayson went in front of us to the office. We then waited till we could go in to Stefan. There were raised voices in Grayson's office and Elena and I stood waiting.

Grayson flung out of the room hands on head.

"Dad what's wrong," Elena asked and Grayson leaned against the wall.

"Stefan was discharged..." He said with no expression. My heart pounded.

"What?! By who?!" I asked and Grayson shook his head.

"Your father," and with that I collapsed onto the ground screaming in tears.

This could not be happening.

* * *

**Please don't kill me. I know evil cliff-hanger :L But there we are. Sorry if Damon's story bored you. Please review! :D xx **


	9. Chapter 9

**So this chapter is really full on so I hope you enjoy! Please review at the end :* Enjoy xx**

* * *

Elena's POV

I flew to Damon's side as he broke down.

"How could this happen?!" I asked as I hugged his head to my chest as he cried. My father was pale as a ghost as he leaned up against the wall. Damon was starting to shake.

"Shhhh shhh, Damon you're ok, you're ok," I whispered into his raven hair. He sniffed and I was sure my blouse was covered in tears but I didn't care.

"Dad what do we do?!" I asked, scared. He ran his hands down his face.

"We need to call the police. Track him down and save him," he said before leaving to make phone calls. Damon was now kissing my neck as if it comforted him as he sobbed. I just let him as I buried my hand further into his hair.

"We will get him back, we will," I assured him and he sobbed some more.

"Elena?" A voice spoke behind me. It was Caroline, she had shocked face and beside her was Klaus. Both of their pairs of eyes were on Damon.

"What are you doing here?" I asked but Caroline shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, is that Damon?" She whispered as Damon buried his face more into my neck as if he was wanting to hide away.

"Buddy?" Klaus asked as he kneeled next to Damon.

"What happened?" He asked as he placed a hand on Damon. Damon flinched away as soon as Klaus touched him. His arms circled me closer. He was acting as if he was a small child needing comfort from his mother. I kissed his head and he sighed. Klaus and Caroline just stared right at us.

"What is wrong?" Caroline asked again.

"His brothers missing, his fathers got him," I told them and they looked confused. Of corse, Damon wouldn't of told the abuse. My dad was suddenly by our sides.

"Come on you two lets go, quick," he said as I helped Damon up. He kept his face hidden in my neck.

"I'll explain later," I quickly said to the confused duo, just before I left with a limp Damon. I helped him into the car and even did his belt up. My father told us he has forgotten something and went back inside.

I grabbed Damon's pale face with my small hands. He looked into my eyes.

"I love you Damon," I whispered and his watery eyes widened. It flew out of my mouth before I thought. Was I right? Yes... I loved him. Tears slipped again and I cursed to myself before resting my cheek on his.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be so forward," I whispered and he pulled back and took my hands.

"I..." His weak voice spoke. "I love you too," he whispered and I smiled softy. My heart fluttered as he leaned forward.

As soon as his soft lips met mine, I hummed against them. Suddenly his tongue licked the entrance to my mouth. I had never kissed like this before... His smooth, warm tongue moved with mine and I found I was kissing him back naturally. My hand moved, inching up his thigh and he suddenly flinched back across the back seat. His chest was heaving as he hid his face.

"God I'm so sorry," he whimpered.

"No, it was my fault," I said.

"I can't even handle my own girlfriend touching me," he whispered to himself.

"Hey, your recovering, it's ok," I said to him hand held my hand out to him. He slowly grabbed it as came closer to me. He placed it on his heart and I felt it beating. He leaned down and kissed the corner of my lips. My father then hopped into the car.

"Ok, I've contacted the police station and they are out on a search. The have been to your house but found no one in there," he told us and Damon shivered.

"So they are searching around down and in the woods. Any other places you could think of?" He asked Damon and he shook his head.

"Let's go," he said before starting the engine. Damon slipped his fingers with mine and then kissed my knuckles. He pulled it down and he lifted his shirt slowly as my father eyes kept to the road.

He slipped my hand under is so my hand rested on his bare stomach. He sighed and laid his head against the he's rest as I just let my hand stay. He seemed to be testing himself with me. Maybe if he chose where my hands went he didn't mind. Dad voice ruined the moment.

"We might be able to track your father down if he has a cellphone with him," he said almost to himself. I shivered as I suddenly got cold. Damon reached for the blanket that we always kept in the car and wrapped us both in it. He then took my hand and unzipped his jeans slowly.

I looked to him confused but he was concentrating. He took my hand again and slipped it down his boxers so I came in contact with his semi-hard member. He flinched slightly as I touched him but relaxed as I grabbed his warm flesh. The thought of touching this intimately while my father as less then a meter away was rather exhilarating. At least Damon was calm as I ran my fingers over his private mate. He shivered in pleasure as I coated the head in his precum.

"We need to stop for gas sorry kids, won't be a moment," my father said before hopping out of the car and I fully grabbed his member and stroked him. He moaned into my shoulder as shivered. Thank goodness for tinted car windows.

Suddenly Damon pulled away. "Stop," he said as I sat shocked.

"Sorry I can't do it. I was hoping that I would be ok with you touching me but all I think about is my father," he whispered as he zipped his pants up.

"It's ok Damon, practice makes perfect ok. You will recover. We should take things slowly," I said as I reached out to caress his beautiful face.

"Ok," he agreed as he moved closer to me. "It had nothing to do with you by the way. It felt amazing I just you know-" I placed a finger to his soft lips.

"I said it was ok," I smiled and he nodded. My father came back in on his phone.

"Route 9... Ok... We're on our way," he hung up and turned to us.

"We have a lead," he told us and started the car. I grabbed Damon's hand and gave a squeeze.  
We continued to drive in silence. I could tell Damon was worried like mad by the way he was shaking his foot and hugging my hand. Dad's phone rung again.

"Hello... Ok... Shit," dad picked up the speed as we drove. Damon tensed. He hung up and over took the car in front of us.

"What's going on?" Damon's small voice asked.

"They lost him..." He said.

"Oh no..." Damon breathed and held his face. He rolled the window down and breathed the fresh air. Suddenly Damon shot up and urged my father to stop. He pulled up to the side of the road. Damon threw himself out of the door and picked up a object.

A teddy bear. I went beside him.

"Stefan," he whispered as he held the bear close. Blood stains was on its fur.

"STEFAN!" He screamed in the sky. He collapsed in tears as I held him.

Suddenly "Dammy! Dammy! Help!" And a gun shot was heard. Damon shot up and instantly started to run towards the woods where Stefan was crying from. I ran after him a he ran and ran.

Suddenly we came to a clearing where I saw Stefan tied to a tree. He was covered in blood and crying. Suddenly Damon's father jumped out of no where. Damon pushed me out of the way as his father aimed for Damon with his gun.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here, boy," he spat as Damon shook.

"Did you want me to fuck you some more huh?!" He yelled.

"Give me Stefan I will do anything," Damon pleaded as I saw Stefan heaving. A scarf was wrapped around his poor little face. I stayed hidden behind a tree.

"Anything huh? I'm done with you, you've been nothing but useless to me Damon, since the day you were born! You have your mothers looks but nothing other good qualities. You disobeyed me Boy," he aimed the gun to Damon again. Damon slowly raised his arms.

"Fine, kill me, but don't kill Stefan. He's everything to me," he said and my heart pounded. I couldn't loss my Damon... Damon's father loaded the gun and I started to shake as Damon stood frozen.

"Please... Don't hurt him," I said and Damon's father turned to me.

"Hmmmm Damon's lady friend..." He said in a pedoish voice. I shivered at the coolness of his voice. But after he checked me out, he turned back to Damon who was shaking. Stefan was struggling by the harsh hold of the ropes.

"Just let Stefan go," Damon whispered tears falling down his cheeks. His father just stared at him.

"No, I'll just end the both of you. Your mothers gone so there doesn't have to be a constant reminder that she dead! You fucking look like her and Stefan was the one who killed her!" He aimed the gun to Damon's head.

"Now it's your turn to die boy," he said.

As the trigger was pulled things seemed to move in slow motion.

A body flung towards Damon, causing Damon to fly away from the bullet, just missing it.

My father had pushed Damon away from him. His father grunted and turned to Stefan. He reloaded the gun and shot it.

A piercing scream filled the air... But it wasn't Stefan's.

It was Damon's.

He ran and pushed his father to the ground, his father obviously not noticing he was coming, fell immediately . Damon threw the gun away and threw a punch to his fathers face. Damon's expression broke my heart.

"YOU OLD FUCKER! YOU DESERVE TO ROT IN HELL!" He screamed as he hit his father who was trying to push him off. Blood splatted as Damon broke his fathers nose. He was yelling as he hit father.

"Dammy! Your killing him!" Stefan's voice spoke. Damon automatically stopped. Stefan was still alive. The bullet missed. Damon started to get up but his father grabbed the gun and sat on Damon's chest. He aimed the gun to Damon's forehead and I stood shocked. I screamed as he pulled the trigger, though no noise came... He tried again but he was out of bullets.

"God dammit," he curse as Damon pushed his father of him and I ran to him. I gathered him in my arms as he cried into my neck. He was hyperventilating as he shook with so much fear.

"Put your hands behind your head!" A voice boomed as I notice the police had arrived. His father pulled out a pocket knife and ran to Stefan and he was so close to stabbing him in the stomach. His little voice screamed in fear and Damon let go of me to run to his crying brother.

His father was suddenly pinned down and pepper sprayed by the police. He got hand cuffed and Damon kicked him.

"I hate you!" He yelled at him before going to his brother. He undid the ropes and pulled his little shaking body into his arms. They cried in each other arms and I slowly walked over to them. I sat down a little further away from them so I gave them privacy. I looked to my father who was talking to a cop. I looked back to the boys and saw them rubbing noses.

"I love woo so much Dammy," Stefan whispered and touched his older brothers trembling lips with his own for a small peck. His brother sobbed into his brown curls as Stefan patted his leather covered back.

"I'm safe now, I'm owkay," he whispered into his older brothers hair.

"Woo are my hero," he added and Damon hugged him harder. They hugged for so long. The police had left with their father and me and my father were now sitting beside the brothers. The sun was slowly setting.

"Ok boys, let's go," my father said after half and hour. Damon picked Stefan up, refusing to let him go, we walked to the car. That afternoon would always stay with me. We hopped in the car and Damon sat beside me in the back with Stefan in his lap. His arms were around Damon's neck as he traced his face.

Damon leaned over to me and kissed my forehead. "You were so brave babe," he whispered. I blushed and he kissed my cheeks before going back to Stefan.

We were safe.

Finally.

* * *

**Alright that's done haha. Hopefully the next few chapters will be happier :D Review I really appreciate it. REVIEW :D xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we are. Sorry its late :L But here we go :) **

**PLEASE suggest story IDEAS that you would like to read :D I'll try to as many as I can ;) Can do Bamon, Delena or even Defan ;)**

**Oh as far as "Beauty and The Geek" and "Confusing Love" They are defiantly going to be continued ASAP :) So don't worry I haven't stopped them.**

**ENJOY Xxx**

* * *

It was getting late as we drove home. Stefan had passed out with exhaustion in Damon's arms. Damon had also fallen asleep, his head on my shoulder.

I played with his dark curls as he softly snored. The events of this afternoon had been chaotic! No wonder they were passed out. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to be in there position. I still had an ounce of adrenaline in me.

I kissed Damon's forehead and he snuggled further into my neck, kissing my skin back. That reminded me about what had happened in the car before finding Stefan.

He had let me touch him, for a little bit.

I had never done that before in my life but somehow I wanted to do it again. A unfamiliar heat filled my tummy. That's weird, I just tried to ignore it. Finally we pulled into my driveway and I saw Jeremy putting bags into a car.

"Dad, what's Jer doing?" I asked in the silence.

"He's staying with a friend for a bit so Damon and Stefan can stay here a while," he told me and I jumped up with excitement. They had agreed they stayed with us?! Damon had then woken up and he was smiling.

"Thank you Mr Gilbert," he sleepily said. My father laughed.

"Come on Damon, call me Grayson," he said as Damon nodded with a smile.

We hopped out of the car, Stefan still fast asleep in Damon's arms. As we opened the door my mother rushed over to Damon and Stefan.

"Thank god you two are ok!" She said as she hugged them both.

"Elena, why don't you show Damon to Jeremy's room," my father told me and I started to climb the stairs. We went into the room and I pulled back the blankets so Damon could put Stefan down. He did and Stefan curled into a ball and slept.

Damon's stomach growled and I giggled. Finally his arms were free so he could wrap them around me. I hugged his waist as he breathed in my hair.

"God these past few days have been... Just life changing,"Damon whispered. "And I'm so glad you are here with me. I love you Elena," he smiled down at me, cupping my cheek.

I blushed hard and stood on my tippy toes to kiss his jaw. He shivered a bit but let me continue to kiss his warm neck. I pulled back and kissed his cheek then his nose and then the corner of his sweet mouth. His stomach growled again and I stood back and held his hand.

"Let's get some snacks and watch a movie in my room, sound good?" I asked but he seem hesitant about leaving Stefan by himself.

"Damon he's safe now, your dads locked up. You're safe," I whispered in the dark and he nodded.

"You're right," he said with a weak smile. I intertwined our fingers and pulled him down the stairs. My parents were in a very deep conversation as we entered the kitchen. They stopped talking as Damon and I searched the fridge.

"Damon and I are going to watch a movie in my room," I told them and they nodded.

"No funny business though," my father said as we started to walk away with our chips and soda. I nodded and grabbed Damon's hand and pulled him into my room.

Damon was behind me as he shut the door. I put the snacks on my bed and turned the TV on.

"Ok so which movie shall we watch?" I asked as I looked through my DVD collection.

"Mean girls? Nah to girly for you. Warm bodies? Nah. The Notebook? Hmmm nah. What about Love Rosie? That's a good one," I whispered to myself as I flicked through the films.

Suddenly Damon's warm body was pressed against my back. My ass was poking into his bulge that wasn't afraid of showing its self. He wrapped his arms around my waist and moved my hair aside. He started to kiss along my neck and I leaned back on his shoulder.

"What..ah... Movie should ... We watch?" I breathlessly ask him and he shrugs his broad shoulders. His hand then went on my belly. I grabbed hold of them and turned round.

"What are you doing?" I ask softly and he looks at me.

"I just wanted to do that... You didn't like it?" He asked and I giggled.

"Of corse I liked it, Damon. It's just I wanted to touch you too but I can't be you will-"

"Freak out?" And I nodded. He sighed and took my hands and closed.

"How about I sneak into your room at midnight?" He whispered into my ear as I shivered. I bit my lip and smiled. Then I nodded and he smirked back.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Can we take things slow though?" He asked and I nodded.

"Of corse. But we have to be quiet," I giggled and smiled.

"I'll try do my best," he winked. We sat on my bed as the beginning credits of Love Rosie came on the TV.

We tucked into the snacks and watched the movie.

It was late by the time the movie finished and my mother had come in to tell us it was best we went to sleep.

I kissed Damon "good night" on the cheek as he left to the bedroom. I shut the door and got ready for bed.

* * *

Damon's POV (_Italics is Damon's thoughts/hallucinations)_

I closed the connecting bathroom door with a smile on my face. Suddenly a flash of a image crossed my mind.

_"Come here boy!" My father yelled at me from across the room. He was greedily eyeing my sleeping brother. His hand reaching out for his small body. _

"Get away from him!" I quietly yelled and ran to the ghost of a person though when I grabbed his throat he vanished, the room was suddenly quiet apart from my heavy breathing. "Dammy?" My brother asks and I turn to him. He was rubbing his little eyes as he yawned.

"Its ok," I said as he opened his arms wide asking for a hug. I hopped into the bed and took my shirt off. I pulled Stefan into my arms, hugging him close. He placed his little hands on my chest as I felt his warm breath on my skin. I smiled in the dark. We are safe. I'm safe.

12:10am

I woke up as I felt soft lips kiss my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw Elena looking over me sweetly. Stefan somehow had moved away from my arms in his sleep.

Quietly I hopped out of the bed and followed Elena, fingers intertwined, into her dimly lit room. As soon as the door shut she faced me and pushed me against the wall. She kissed my lips as she ran her dainty fingers over my torso.

I tried to keep my breathing even and watch Elena. I shut my eyes as she started to kiss my neck.

_My fathers teeth harshly bit my neck as his big hands put themselves on my pants. _

I opened my eyes as Elena's hand kneaded my private area. I breathed in and out. This is Elena,Damon, not my father. Just my 'Lena. I kept calm as she lead me to bed.

She was for sure a virgin, before we had gotten together she was the 'good girl', though this new sense of confidence was rather surprising, especially in _this _department.

She pushed me slowly onto the bed as I laid down. She kissed my bare chest.

_My fathers hands explored my shivering body, they reached inside my pants and grabbed my member. _

I shook with fear as Elena's small hands grab my member for the second time. _Breathe Damon._

Elena's hands were shaking as started to slowly pump me. I started to freak out as she lowered her mouth closer to the tip.

_My fathers hot mouth harshly clamped around my throbbing erection. His nails tore the sensitive skin. _

"Stop... stop please," I said backing away as Elena looked almost sad as she sat with her hands still in mid air. I held my hand to my chest as tears spilled. "Get out of my head!" I said as I held my head on my hands.

_"Useless piece of shit,"_

_"I wish you were dead, why don't I just finish you,"  
_

_"Stay still as I ruin you,"  
_

_"You're so tight, must hurt with out preparation. ahah good!" _

_"I bet you enjoy this, your sick,"_

_"You mean nothing to me."_

My fathers voice filled my head as I breathed harshly. Elena had carefully pulled my pants up as I panicked.

I held my head as tears continued to flow down my cheeks. "Go away, go away," I said over and over as I curled into a ball and rocked back and forward.

"Please, make it stop," I cried and I felt to small arms around me. I flinched but as soon as the scent of Elena filled my nose I cried into her neck.

"Shhh, shhh. He's not here. I'm here," Elena whispered into my ear.

"I love you, you're safe, remember," She added and I nodded as the voices faded. She grabbed my face. Both small hands on either side of my cheeks.

"Just breathe with me ok. In and out," She said as she breathed with me. I soon had matched her breathing and I watched her eyes look into mine. She softly nodded.

"I'm sorry, I should of asked," She quietly said and I shook my head.

"It's okay, I'll get through this," I told her and she smiled. She slowly inched forward and placed her soft lips on mine. This was purely Elena.

"I love you so much. I promise you when this goes away I will give you a mind blowing night," I said against her lips. She giggled and gave me one more peck before I hopped of the bed to Stefan. I closed my eyes with a small smile on my face

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D So please suggest storys. Bamon Delena of even Defan ;) REVIEW xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER SORRY :L So so sorry that this is so late. I've been really busy and needed a break from writing. So so sorry. But I'm back! Enjoy! xx**

**-Again, any suggestions on story ideas? I love feed back ;)**

* * *

Elena's POV

I woke to feathering kisses on my cheeks and nose. I opened to see the bluest of blue eyes looking down at me. His perfect raven locks was messed about and I noticed the small smile on his beautiful angel face. His long black eyelashes framed his eyes of ocean.

"Morning beautiful," Damon smiled and I stretched and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him down and crashed his soft lips with mine. The taste of fresh toothpaste mint filled my mouth as his talented tongue skimmed mine. He climbed on top of me as his weight rest on me. He ran his fingers through my hair as my hands cupped his face.

The noise of our lips filled the room. Damon moaned into my mouth as I massaged his scalped. We continued to make out without knowing small eyes were watching us till Stefan started to giggle. Damon jumped of me quickly as I sat up, my lips swollen. Stefan was leaning against the door frame making kissie faces and giggled.

"Oi you," Damon playfully chuckled and started to chase Stefan around my room. I smiled at the joy that was filling the room. The beautiful laughs coming from Damon and the joyful squeals from Stefan.

Damon wrapped his strong arms around Stefan's small body and lifted him up. I giggled as Damon fell back first onto the bed with Stefan tickling Damon in the ribs as Damon laughed. I had never heard Damon laugh so freely.

Stefan squirmed under Damon's touch, giggling.

"Why are you in here Stef?" Damon asked as Stefan smiled and shrugged.

"Woo weren't in bed swo I just wanted to see if woo were ok," I smiled at the pair of brothers. Damon smiled sadly and buried his neck in Stefan's neck. Stefan twisted his little fingers in his older brothers pitch-black hair. Damon shook as Stefan rubbed his back.

"No mwore tears brother, we are fwinally safe," He whispered, kissing his hair. I just watched as tears filled my eyes.

"I love woo, Dammy,' He said and grabbed his older brothers tear filled face. Stefan leaned forward and wiped the tears away with his little hands and Damon closed his eyes with a small smile. Stefan kissed Damon's wet cheek.

"I love you too Stef," Damon's voice crooked. Stefan nodded and bopped Damon's nose. Damon chuckled and grabbed his little hands and kissed them.

A soft knock interrupted the moment and my fathers head poked around the door and he smiled as he saw the brothers on my bed.

"Morning guys, breakfast is ready," He said and Stefan jumped up and ran to my father and wrapped his arms around is legs.

"Phank woo Elena's daddy,"He said and my dad ruffled his hair.

"Come on, wanna help me serve up?" He asked and he jumped up with joy and followed my father with glee. He had left Damon in my room and I looked to him. I moved closer and ran my hand through his locks.

"When we lived with my father, we hardly ate, he wouldn't allow it. Stefan starved by day so I gave him the little food I was being served. The reason why we weren't being feed was something I didn't understand but he was a horrible man..." Tears fell.

"I hate him Elena. I hate him so damn much," He whispered and I wrapped my arms around him and held his head. I rocked back and forward, rubbing his back. His tear-filled face met mine and my heart broke.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He whispered as his watery blue eyes searched mine, deeply. I held my hand to his wet cheek.

"I should be asking that question," I softly smiled. He closed his eyes and weakly chuckled. I rested my forehead on his as he sniffed. A soft knock was heard from my door.

"Hey you two, breakfast is ready," My mom said as she smiled sweetly. Damon thanked her as he wiped his eyes and my mothers eyes filled with sadness. I grabbed his hand after he put a shirt on and we went down the stairs.

The table was set nicely, my father at the head of the table and my mother to his left. Little Stefan was placing the last fork onto the table and at next to my mom. The table was filled with pancakes and fruit.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Damon smiled as his eyes filled with joy and he sat to the right of my father. I sat next to him and we dug in. Stefan's little face was covered in maple syrup and crumbs and we laughed. He cheekily smiled then stuffed more pancake in his mouth.

The rest of breakfast went nicely, a lot of laughter and happiness, just what Damon and Stefan needed.

* * *

**So sorry its short, just trying to get back into the flow of things. Review please! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! So this is the very last chapter of this story :( I am very sorry that its suddenly ended but I need to finish my stories. I am really stuck with my writing its really doing my head in so I apologise with the lack of creativeness. My goal is to try and finish these stories so I can start new ones. Suggest any storyline you would like to see too please! :)**

**Suggest if you ever wanted a sequel of this story! :D**

**Enjoy this last chapter and REVIEW :D xx**

* * *

Damon's POV

After breakfast Elena and I sat on the chair swing on the front porch as Stefan helped washing up the breakfast plates. My fingers were intertwined with Elena's as we swung softly. Her head rested on my shoulder as she ran circles with her fingers on the inside of my forearm.

The wind softly blew and the air smelt crisp and fresh. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the overwhelming sense of peacefulness.

I focused my mind to the small things. The creaks of the rusty hinges of the swing. The chirps of the birds in the tallest trees. The rubber from the tyres of cars on the tarmac. The even breathing of Elena. The smell of her strawberry scent. Pure Elena.

The laughter from inside was joyful. I opened my eyes and looked through the window just making out the bubble fight that was happening in the kitchen of the house. Stefan was being chased by Grayson with bubbles as Miranda giggled.

I chuckled softly and couldn't fight the smile which grew on my lips. Elena turned her head and looked up to me as I looked to her.

Her flawless make-up free face was mesmerizing. The way the long lashes of her eyes which framed her eyes looked.

The smile lines from constant smiles was beautiful. The rosy shade of pink on her the apples of her cheeks was perfect along with the perfect white teeth under her beautiful smile. Elena was an angel. I leaned down as her hand came up to caress my jaw.

I placed a small kiss to her lips as we smiled. I stayed there with her for what seemed like forever, just our lips touching, not moving, just breathing together. Slowly I moved mine upon hers as the stillness became passionate. The taste of her was unbelievably sweet. Her soft as silk lips moved from mine to along my jaw to the back of my ear then to my neck.

My weakness.

She kept one hand on one side of my neck as she licked and nibbled my skin of my neck. I shivered with pleasure as a smiled formed on my face as her hand moved to my hair and massaged my scalped as she kissed back up to my lips.

God she made me crazy.

I opened my eyes and saw she was looking back. I slowly pulled away and looked to her swollen lips made by my kisses. She blushed slightly as she bit her kissable lips.

Her chocolate eyes flickered to my pants and I looked to where she was looking and I laughed softly as my 'mate' had picked up from the actions of out kissing. I crossed my legs as if to cover it but Elena just laughed.

"I love you," She whispered as I looked to her eyes of beauty.

"I love you too, Elena," I smiled down at her glowing face.

Stefan suddenly came running out of the house squealing with laughter as Grayson chased him around the front lawn. Elena and I chuckled at the scene. This was all I've ever wanted. To be happy and safe with my brother and not having to worry about my father coming and beating. I shook my father out of mind, I didn't need him to destroy this moment.

"Hey love birds, do you mind if I have a chat with you?" Miranda's head popped through the door. I caught a glance of Stefan and knew he was safe so I followed Elena inside. We sat on the sofas and Miranda sat opposite us on the ground.

"Ok so Grayson and I have been talking and we would like to grant the possible idea of taking full custody of Stefan," She smiled and my eyes popped out of their sockets. My heart stopped and emotion suddenly filled me. I flew across the room and wrapped my arms around Miranda's slim body.

"Thank you, thank you," I whispered and tears overflowed. She pulled me back and placed both of her small hands on the sides of my face. She wiped the tears of happiness and smiled.

"And we would like you to stay with us for the time being," I closed my eyes and smiled. I covered my face and cried.

"Hey, hey. I sure hope those are tears of happiness Damon," Miranda spoke as she rubbed my back. I looked to her and nodded.

"Thank you so much Miranda, this really means so much. Stefan never had a mother since she died after she gave birth to him. He's never really had a Father either. Thank you," I said holding her hands in mine.

Grayson and Stefan came through the door and smiled. I got up and gave Grayson and bone crushing hug. He slapped my back a couple of times and I tightened my grip. I then realised I wasn't freaking out. I wasn't afraid of coming in contact with a man. I pulled away.

"Thank you so much Grayson," I smiled and he touched my shoulder.

"You are very much welcome Damon," He said and Stefan attacked my legs with a giggle and I picked him up and twirled him around.

I kissed his chubby cheeks and hugged him close. "Hey I have and idea why don't we all go to the beach this afternoon! Enjoy this weather while it lasts?" Grayson suggested. Stefan wriggled out of my arms and hugged Grayson's legs.

* * *

Elena and I sat on the beach watching as Grayson and Miranda played with Stefan. "He must be enjoying himself," Elena smiled and I nodded.

"He told me last night he loved them and that they are keepers," I smiled back and Elena giggled.

"I once had a younger brother, his name was Matthew." My heart dropped.

'Once'...

"Oh Elena, I didn't know," I said bringing her in for a hug.

"He had grown cancer in his lungs at a very young age," She sniffed.

"He died at the age of 5," She said as tears flowed.

"Elena honey, why didn't you tell me any of this," I asked softly as she shook her head.

"Because I didn't want to make things worse since your brother was being hurt by your father," She sniffed again in my neck.

"Oh babe, Shhh its ok," We stayed hugging for the rest of the time.

* * *

After a couple more hours we went to the amusement park and rode rides and ate candy floss. After that we grabbed pizza for dinner and was now driving back home with a passed out, tiger face-painted Stefan to my left. Elena played with my fingers as the car stayed in comfortable silence.

As we came to the house I took Stefan in my arms and took him upstairs to his bedroom and kissed his head 'Goodnight'. We said out 'Goodnights' to Grayson and Miranda before going into Elena's room. It was pretty late but we shut the door and just looked at each other.

"Today was great," I smiled and Elena nodded.

"Yes, I haven't seen my parents smile so much in a very long time," She giggled. The dark room was hard for me to make out the exact expression Elena's face but I smiled back at her. I slowly walked close to her and grabbed her chin.

"I want to try again," I whispered against her lips. She nodded and she pulled me to the bed with the loops of my jeans. She laid down pulling me on top of her. We laughed quietly as we knocked heads.

She rubbed her nose with mine and met her lips with my hunting ones. Her tongue explore my mouth as she pulled my top over my head. I did the same to her and rubbed her bare stomach with my hands as I kissed her full lips.

Goosebumps filled everywhere she touched me I unclasped her bra and her perfectly rounded breasts with erect nipples came to my view. I licked my lips as I looked to her hair which spread around the pillow and she bit her lip. She looked so very sexy. She traced her dainty fingers down my abs and chest. She pulled the button and pushed the zip down on my jeans.

My heart raced, but not with fear but with passion. I kicked the jeans off as I pulled hers off as well. After we were only left with our underwear, Elena slipped her small hand in my briefs. She hummed as she wrapped her fingers around my very hard erection. She slicked it up with my pre-cum which escaped the tip. I moaned as I kissed her forehead.

I slipped my hands down panties and ran over her sensitive area and she shivered with pleasure. I pushed my boxers of and slowly pulled her panties off. I captured her lips and her breathing quickened.

"wait," She paused us and reached over to her side table and pulled out a condom. I smiled.

"Safety," She giggled. She slipped it on my hard member then I positioned myself to her entrance. This was it, she was going to lose her virginity to me.

"I wont hurt you," I whispered in her ear and she rubbed the muscles on my back. I grabbed my member and ran it through her wet folds. She smiled and moaned at the feeling. I slowly pushed the tip in and her grip held onto me tighter. She nodded if as telling me to continue. I slowly went further and a deep moan rumbled in my chest as I finally pushed to the hilt. Her face scrunched up in pain for a split second but she grabbed my ass and made me move. I slowly rolled my hips and she gasped.

"Faster," She breathlessly panted. I went a little faster and moaned into her chestnut hair.

"Uh, uh oh Damon," she whispered in my hair as one of her hands played with my hair. A familiar heat built in my belly as I met Elena's lips. Our moans silenced by our kisses.

"Hmmm I'm goooooing to uh," She whispered against my lips.

"Uh," I moaned on her lips and I picked up the pace.

"Oh god," we both whispered as our climax came faster then expect. Hitting our wall of pleasure we both moaned into each-others mouths as I fell on her body softly.

"Holy shit!" Elena whispered. I looked up to her and smiled down at her. I rubbed my nose with hers.

"Was it good?" I chuckled and she giggled as she nodded.

"I love you Damon," She said grabbing my face.

"You are a brave, strong, beautiful man." She said and I chuckled.

"I love you Elena. You are a brave, strong beautiful angel," I smiled before kissing her smiling mouth.

There we were in our moment of bliss. For once in my life I felt at home.

I was finally safe.

Safe and sound...

The End

* * *

**Tears ;(**

** Well there we are folks, another epic journey closing. Thank you so much for reading this story! Make sore you check out my new and previous stories! and suggest anything! Love you all and thank you so much for the support. Bye for now. And REVIEW :D xxx**


End file.
